green_productions_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200214-history
Sling King
"Push S to Sling!!!" ''-Sling King'' Sling King (a.k.a God of the Slingshots) is a fakegee that likes crowns and slingshots he is the Lord or King of the sling. He has gems in his eyes cause he is attracted to shiny things (except the sun and hot stuff) when Samaweegee showed him a gem in the A.A.Q.W.F. before Samaweegee betrayed Weegee he has a golden mustache like Dreegee/Dreatures but he just shaved it and dyed it he also pointy teeth black hair (cause he dyed it) he likes emeralds, he now has a brother, his name is Slingalleo. and joined the A.A.Q.W.F., and his rival Gemeegee. He joined the Opiziis, his wife is Sling Queen and his son is Sling Prince. His future sister-in-law is Sling Princess. He would wage a war for the Saphire Gem. Toon Form When he stared at a gem too long he got a toon form of his own, he can turn into his toon form by staring at his arm's emeralds or his crown emeralds. Form Level IMA FIRIN MAH 9000! Actually Hyper Moar000 Powers He has powers like SlingGodly1592's * Gem Stare: When he stares at someone they turn to gems then he collects the people who've been turned to gems. * Time Slingshot: He keeps shooting rocks that have homing devices implanted inside them but will only home towards the Al Qaeegee Lair and when they touch the Al Qaeegee Lair they explode. But he only does this when Chroneegee or Chronalleo is around, it does not affect everything but him. * Spiky Punch: When he punches something/someone they will get bad effects like nausea, fatigue, and etc. but will not affect Weegee gods, Weegee or Malleo. * Crown Drill: Only uses in an emergency when he presses the S on his crown he drills down into the A.A.Q.W.F. But the hole instantly repairs. * Raging Rant: Rants about all matters and whenever a weegee clone or a fakegee clone (malleo clone, fakalleo, etc.) hears the rant they explode. Sling King II When he was looking for Samaweegee he got knocked back by an unknown fakegee into a edge of a cliff and fell in all the Radiation factories like FFR, RR, and etc. then mutated into a well, Mutanteegee, then fell into Un Ded's lair where he exploded in the revival room then almost got killed but revived then after revival he turned into Sling King II, then tricked the Un Ded members then teleported but oddly, does not join Al Qaeegee. Sling King III After Sling King II and NourGodly1592 II got thrown in the water caused by an unknown fakegee, their chassises got electrecuted by the water then revived by a Al Qaeegee member called Dr. Scientisteegee. Awesome Comic Blog His blog is in Here. He accepts requests, results, and Fakegees to make. Trivia * The only way you can fuse NourGodly and Sling King is if you only Mix a gem with Nour's Rage Beam which only comes from NourGodly and is unobtainable not even Dark Nour can do it. * If you fuse Pokeegee and Sling King is if you combine their hats together you get Slingpkmn. Category:Fakegee Category:Weegee Category:Sling King